


Make It Stop

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute, Depression, Do I have a heart?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, So Bruce Gave him one, So why do I torture my boys?, Trauma, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: It hurts, and Jason just needs it to stop.





	Make It Stop

Jason had just finished a job. He killed all the guys. He didn’t go in planning to, actually, he had been cutting back on that for his family’s sake. Don’t get it wrong, the Red Hood was still a force to be reckoned with, just a maiming force instead of lethal.

 

He headed to the manor because, well, he didn’t know why. He was of equal distance from his apartment, but he went to the manor. Jason climbed through his window, doors are overrated, and sat in the corner to the left of his bed. He brought his legs up to his chest, and cried silently. 

 

Jason was hurting. His insides burned and he had no idea why. He was falling. He was in quicksand, and he could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper. His heart was thumping harder than a hammer to a nail. 

 

And he was so tired. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had slept. He tried to sleep. He had to ask Alfred for a strong sedative last week because he’d gone 2 weeks without sleep.

 

The pain needed to stop. Jason couldn’t take it anymore. He needed something to distract him. Something to make it stop. He scratched at his wrist so hard they started to bleed. That poppy red was distracting, though. Only for a bit, but Jason kept scratching. Hoping to get a few more minutes of a forgetting. 

 

Now Jason couldn’t breathe. He could get his diaphragm to expand, his lungs to let air through. He was gasping, but it didn’t do much. He was coughing. There was still a deluge of salty water pouring down his face. 

 

Jason heard footsteps. They were stalwart and steady. They were silent, but commanind. “Jason?” Bruce came into Jason’s room. He took one look at Jason and came to his side. “What’s wrong, Jay? It’s okay.” 

 

Bruce began to hush Jason. Jason was still scratching his wrists until Bruce grabbed his arms. He pulled him into his arms, and did his best to calm his son down. Jason let himself be held by Bruce. It helped a bit, and made him forget about the pain. 

 

Bruce rubbed soothing circles into Jason’s back and whispered sweet reassurances until he calmed down. “What’s wrong, Jaylad?” Jason was still crying, just not as hard. He could only get one word out.

“H-hurts.”

“What hurts?” Bruce began to look him over, but the only visible injuries Jason had were on his wrists.

“Make it stop,” Jason begged, he hugged Bruce closer.

“I’ll try to make it stop, what’s--” Jason was sobbing harder than he was before. 

“Make it stop, Bruce, please. Make it stop.”

“It’s okay. I’ll make it better, I promise. You have to tell me, so I can help you.” Bruce calmed him down, then he finally answered.

“It’s better now.” Jason went limp in Bruce’s arms. It was better now. Jason just held on to Bruce tight. Bruce held him back and began to talk to Jason again. He used a soft, kind tone and kept going long after Jason had stopped crying. 

 

Jason’s eyes began to droop, and he looked up at Bruce. “Thanks,” he whispered it so quietly that had Bruce not been looking at him he wouldn’t have though Jason said anything. 

“No problem. I’ll always be here.” Bruce stood up, and Jason began to panic. Bruce noticed, “I’m not leaving, Jay. Just moving us to the bed.” Jason calmed down and got up with him. “Wanna tell me what this was all about?” Jason shook his head. “Okay, I love you,” Bruce then kissed Jason’s forehead. 

“You too.” 


End file.
